


Thunderheads

by CallMeBombshell



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-04-26
Updated: 2009-04-26
Packaged: 2017-10-15 17:47:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/163292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CallMeBombshell/pseuds/CallMeBombshell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An afternoon spent out-of-doors. Short, sweet, and summery.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thunderheads

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](http://community.livejournal.com/rs_500/profile)[**rs_500**](http://community.livejournal.com/rs_500/). The challenge: for [](http://brighty18.livejournal.com/profile)[**brighty18**](http://brighty18.livejournal.com/); keywords: ticks, peonies, soft; dialogue: "I'm not your chew toy, love."

It is a beautiful summer's day; the breeze has taken the edge off the day's heat, and the grass on the hill they boy is lying on is soft and tickles the back of his neck. He folds his arms behind his head and stretches out, eyes on the clouds above him, a patchwork of clearest blue and softest white. A dark shape rolls into view at the corner of his vision.

With a sigh, Remus turns his head to look at the large, shaggy, black dog which is rolling on the ground beside him. "Honestly, Sirius, you're going to wear the grass away if you roll around any more." The dog only rolls closer, butting his head against Remus's chin before flipping onto his feet and bounding away after a butterfly.

Remus rolls his eyes. "Besides," he says, "I'd have thought after all the cavorting you did earlier in the woods that you'd have gotten tired of rolling in things." The look Padfoot gives him is properly affronted. "You've probably got ticks now as well as fleas," Remus mutters. The dog pays him no attention, focused on the butterfly. He jumps at it, only to miss and go flying head-first into a bush.

"Serves you right," Remus says.

Padfoot wriggles out of the bush and bounds back over to Remus, butting his head into hiss chin. "At least you're having fun," Remus says, smiling down at the dog. He reaches out a hand and absently pats the dog on the head, eyes already fixed back on the sky. Padfoot snuffles happily at his side. He chews at Remus's sleeve, tugging at him, inviting him to come roll in the grass with him. Remus pulls his sleeve back, fixing the dog with a stern look that doesn't entirely hide the grin itching to spread itself across his lips.

"I'm not your chew toy, love."

The dog only yips and butts his head against Remus's shoulder before flopping down and rolling around his head to Remus's other side and flopping down, his head on Remus's stomach and a doggy grin on his doggy face.

Remus watches the clouds build, blossom out, grow larger. Soon they'll be thunderheads, bringing the rain that was forecast that morning. Remus thinks of the peonies in his mother's garden, pink and red and white; she'll be glad of the rain. He closes his eyes, listening to the sound of the breeze in the branches on the trees above him.

"Now there's a welcome sight."

Remus turns his head to find the dog gone; Sirius stretches out beside him, propped up on his elbows. His eyes are fixed on the rapidly greying clouds. Remus rolls his eyes; Sirius loves rain, loves getting wet and muddy and messy, loves dragging his friends out into thunderstorms and tempests just for the sheer pleasure of standing in the middle of so much chaos and knowing, for once, that he had nothing to do with it.

They sit in silence. The trees above them toss their branches about and the grass sighs in the growing wind. Remus inhales deeply, breathing in the faint scent of rain to come. Next to him, Sirius turns on his side, still propped on one elbow, and looks down at Remus. His free hand covers Remus's, twining their fingers together. He leans down and presses a kiss to the other boy's lips. When he pulls back, his eyes are as grey and soft as the clouds and Remus can't stop the smile that bursts, slow and sweet, across his face.

Sirius's gaze washes over him like thunder; he feels it in his bones, rolling and heavy. The smile that flashes across his lips is lightning-sudden, and Remus thinks maybe he's beginning to understand what it is about storms that Sirius likes so much. Sirius kisses him again and it's as sweet as the summer air around them.

The sky is grey now, and the breeze is heavy with the scent of rain and summer flowers in the field below them. And on a green hill topped with trees, two boys lie hand-in-hand on the grass and watch the storm come in together.  



End file.
